Embrace of Winter
by Kirjuri
Summary: A christmas present for every Apookins fan there is out there! Have a merry christmas.    Hawkins is alone, thinking. When he gets to the bar, things start to happen and lead from one to another. Apoo is a sly fella when he wants so.


Hawkins huffed into the cold air, making small steamy clouds out of his warm breaht. The sea stood still, covered by a white blanket. It was always a sad thing that the ports almost always froze up when winter came and no-one was prepared enough. This time it was him who had forgotten to predict the coming weather in time. Of course they could get to sail if he wanted, but for now he saw it best to stay. Stay here in the white and grey coated city.  
The cold was biting through the black coat, since it wasn't especially thick. Fortunately Hawkins was also wearing long boots and a scarf, which shielded pretty well from the icy wind. But he really should've considered a coat less fashionable and more comfortable. It couldn't be helped, he was a man who took care of how he looked. And that if something gave Eustass a reason to mock him about.

That brat wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for it that he was Trafalgar's partner. And Trafalgar happened to be Hawkins' best friend. That was what made the things complicated and forced Hawkins to try his best to stand the insolent redhead. But he didn't want to think about that kind of things right now.  
Hawkins once more placed his gaze upon the white sea, contrasting with the dark sky and making the horizont a striking line. Beautiful. This if something was relaxing, just to stare at something and think about only the beauty of nature. And feeling the call of sea, longing for men to set sail to stop the loneliness with only ice on it.

Lonely... Was being alone really what the magician right now longed for? He slowly caressed his left hand over his right arm. Would it be this cold here if someone were with him?

The captain of Hawkins Pirates was used to cuddle his cat. The man-sized talking animal made one of the best hugging pillows ever. Though it felt like just a stand-in for something, or someone.  
Hawkins shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't going to get emotional, no matter what. His standard was to keep his calm in every situation possible. Standing up and turning his back to the sea, he left the port. Walking along the streets with dirty snow on pretty much everywhere. From the windows of the houses he could see different kinds of lives. He wasn't really peeking or particularly interested, but it gave him something to look at.

He stopped his stroll in front of a pub. Something to warm him up quickly before returning to ship would be a good idea.  
With his gloved hand he pushed the door and stepped in. A couple heads turned to look at him, but soon returned to what they were doing. Elegantly the man with dirty blonde hair got to the counter and sat down. With a voice quite silent, but strong enough to be heard by the bartender, he ordered some glogg.

After paying the drink he began to slowly sip it. The hot glogg really did warm up his insides. Ignoring the noise coming from the other people in the bar, he enjoyed his time. Relaxing with nothing else to do than just drink. No other necessary things to think right now.  
In the loud atmosphere there was also something that did catch the captain's attention. It was someone playing music. He hadn't seen a piano when he came in, nor he had seen a band at all. But still he could clearly hear the sounds of instruments and the melody chimed through the air.

Hawkins turned from the counter and looked around, at the same time still slowly sipping his drink. Lots of people, no band. He tried to take a notice where the music was at least coming from, but it was hard because of the other noise in the room. That if something annoyed him.

Especially because he liked the song that was playing. Weirdly enough, it wasn't a song that he'd usually take liking to. It was cheery and happy, something that didn't really match Hawkins taste.  
Then the music stopped playing. The natural blonde frowned and turned back to the counter. It was once again 'silent' for him. Listening to others just blabber wasn't anything that he had really interest in doing.

Someone sat next to him, and Hawkins decided that it was polite to not look at all. For real he was too lazy to take note of pretty much anything right now. The drink- He suddenly flinched a bit and was taken away from his thoughts by a touch on his shoulder. He glanced at the stranger, perfectly hiding his disbelief.  
"Hey, what are you doing in here? Not planning on anything, aren't you?" the long-arm smirked at the other, getting a tiny smile as a response.

"Don't scare me like that." Hawkins said in a calm manner and sipped his drink. "I just came here to relax. It irks me that I'm unable to set sail, but the winter itself is beautiful." He suddenly began speaking a lot more than he had intended to, but it tends to happen with Apoo. He is someone who is worth talking to.  
"Oh I see, you want to 'relax'. Could I be of any help?" The musician grinned and raised a brow in suggestive manner. Hawkins couldn't help the fact that it made his face feel warmer, that man truly was charming. And it wasnt a mistake to get on with him.

"I suppose. Was it you playing before?" Hawkins asked, briefly flipping a lone strand of hair away from the front of his face. And after that he started to worry about his looks. Maybe he had snow in his hair and it hasn't yet melted? Or the snow has melted and now his hair is all wet and ugly?  
"Yeah, me it was. Did you like it honey?" Apoo answered truthfully and got his chair closer to the magician, who wasn't too amused from the 'honey'. The smile had disappeared and the blonde had closed his eyes. Apoo just rolled his eyes and sighed. Typical.

"Maybe. And I don't recall giving you permission to call me like that in public." Hawkins told that very stoicly and after it he sipped his drink. Not giving even a glance at the other when he opened his eyes again.  
"But I want to do it so badly. Is 'my love' better?" Apoo tried his best and took Hawkins' free hand into his own. With the most sweet keyboard-smile ever he continued.  
"Or if you insist, I can limit it to only Basil."

Hawkins felt a sting in his heart. It was ALWAYS so hard to turn this bundle of love down, but he had to do it. For his name's sake. It wasn't good if there would begin floating gossips about him being easy or otherwise not threatening.  
He held the hand of the other and finally opened his mouth. "Let's get to somewhere else."

While hardly succeding at keeping his joy inside Apoo jumped from the chair. He was going to hug his dearest, but soon remembered that he wasn't allowed to. Shame.  
"I know where we can go!" He shouted and was ready to pull Hawkins with him. And as soon the blonde finished his glogg and got off the chair, they were walking away.

Again in the icy wind, Hawkins thought to himself and shivered. He was not going to ask Apoo to warm him up. Not even though the thought is very tempting. Accidentally a small whimper escaped his lips, and he hoped Apoo not to notice it.  
"Just a little longer. No need to whine." Musician laughed and continued the stroll. Seemed like they were going to the port. Again.

Hawkins decided not to ask why they're here, but followed obediently. He really couldn't resist anyways since they were holding hands, and that kind of thing made him weak. They got down and did their best to survive in the occasional piles of snow. Until they stopped.  
Apoo took a small barrel and cleaned the top of it from snow. Then he placed it near his love and seemingly wanted him to sit. So that's what he did.

"It is so beautiful isn't it? The sea." Long-arm said standing next to the other.  
Hawkins did think exactly the same. So beautiful for being so dark and cruel. Sea at winter was dangerous. And it was the end for many ships because of all the ice.  
"So depressive." The magician responsed and blushed over the fact that they again were holding hands. He lot out a small sigh of happiness.

"What do you mean? I think it is so pretty. And the fishes are in peace without all the ships there. The ships get rest as well. Winter let's everyone to relax." Apoo tied his right arm around Hawkins and caused him to blush a bit more. Though it didn't really show since his face was already being red because of the cold.

Hawkins hadn't thought it from that point of view. He leaned to Apoo and cuddled. It didn't last long.  
"Wait a second." He said and stopped. "You sneaky... We must go to your ship now. My shoes are all wet with my coat as well." Apoo just whistled innocently and nodded.

"Okay let's go then. Fortunately my ship is closer than yours. Oh, what a coincidence, it's right there!" He pointed to the ship ornamented with different kinds of musical things. Hawkins sighed and got up from the barrel and began walking. Apoo following by his side.  
"I love you." The long-arm said suddenly, causing Hawkins to get confused.

"I love you too." He got to saying after making sure that no-one else could hear him.  
They got to the ship and on it quickly. It was slippery because of the ice but at least Apoo had his balance. Hawkins with higher heels had trouble.  
And it didn't take too long that he fell.

"Are you okay?" The captain of the ship asked and offered his hand to get the other up. It was embarrassing for Hawkins that he did fall, but he accepted the help nonethless.  
"Yes I am. I didn't hurt anything." He could feel his butt ache, but it'll soon go away. Hopefully.

The magician got up and got rid of the ever-increasing snow on his coat. "Let's go inside." He suggested, it was no good to catch a cold. He had been in the wet clothes long enough. Apoo took Hawkins into his arms getting crossed arms and a pout as a response.  
"We're not in yet!" Hawkins shouted, clearly displeased while inside he was happy. He loved to feel those arms around him. When Apoo had carried him inside, his mood didn't change as drastically as the other had hoped for.

"To my suite?" The long-arm said and began to carry Hawkins there anyways. Hawkins just hmph'ed and continued his sulking. Apoo sighed and kissed him. The blonde quickly blushed and turned his head away trying to keep the stern face.  
Apoo laid him on the edge of his bed. Then he began un-dressing himself from the coat. Hawkins couldn't help but stare at the long arms that got away from the stupid sleeves hiding them. In joy Hawkins sighed and removed his coat as well. Then starting to get rid of his wet shoes.

He instantly got concerned if his feet smelt bad or not. He put them down as quickly and silently he could. While Apoo was switching his pants. Another sigh of joy was let out. Those legs and that butt... Hawkins just kept on dreaming of what was right in front of him.  
"You want something warm to eat or drink?" The musician suddenly asked dropping Hawkins down from his clouds. Having not listened to the question the blonde just began to undress himself more.

"Baby, is that a yes?" Apoo grinned and took his shirt off, revealing his wide chest and pecs. Hawkins gasped, wide-eyed and smiled. This was so exciting since the last time had been... two days ago. Well that didn't matter anyways.  
"I suppose so. I'm so cold, just if there was someone to warm me up." The magician took off his shirt and opened his pants. Some straws crawled right in causing the man to blush and bite his lip.

"Oh am I ever so hasty." He continued speaking, while sliding his hand on his chest and tesing the nipple. Apoo was stunned. This is even better than what he had planned. Happily he got rid of all other clothing than his underpants. Then straddling over his lover on the bed. He kissed the other and stroke his hair.

The kisses of the two were wet and intimate, making noise when they moved their lips against each other and even tonguing at some parts. Hawkins was breathing heavily and his cock was taken care of by the ever-loved strawtacles.  
"Ohh Apoo." He mumbled and arched his back a bit letting the other know about the boner. The long-arm just nodded and moved to sucking and teasing the sensitive nipples of the blonde. This made him moan and he let go of himself, to avoid ejaculating too soon.

"I love you." Hawkins said clicking his tongue accidentally. His straws were crawling over the other's body, petting every possible place, trying to prove massage-like feeling to Apoo's shoulders and back.  
The man on top removed his boxers and let his hard-on free. When it touched Hawkins' the blonde gasped and retreated a bit.

Hawkins felt his pulse rising like crazy and he was so heated already that he ordered his tentacles to grasp around Apoo's cock and squirm around it. The musician was pleased and groaned when he grinded down on his lover, who was now spreading his legs.  
Their erections rubbed together, with the aid of Apoo's hand. Frenulum against other they panted and moved slowly and careful to not hurt each other.

"Oh please I can't last much longer please please enter me already." Hawkins begged. He liked prostate stimulation more and was now so, so willing to give Apoo the pleasure to penetrate him.  
"Whatever has gone into you, I like it." Apoo backed away and kissed his lover's abdomen, finally giving a slight lick to the head of the cock.

"You basss... tah." Hawkins almost lost his temper here, how rude. He turned around on his knees and elbows. His butt was straight in the line of the other to get worked with. And this sight was something that drove Apoo absolutely crazy.  
He retrieved the lube as quickly as he could and tried to ignore his throbbing manhood. But oh how hard it throbbed at the sight of a small hole that it soon was going to fill.

Apoo swallowed hard and while jerking off with his other hand, he spread the lube on the asshole. The cold lubricate made Hawkins twitch a bit, but he soon got used to it again. Better with than without.  
The musician was coming crazy and different kinds of weird sounds left out of him. Blonde one just smiled, he loved the feeling of being wanted, needed, loved. He arched his back a little more teasingly.

A slap was the response. "Ah!" He yelped and made a displeased glance to his shaking partner, very quickly again smiling. Poor man.  
"Go ahead. And let me play you while you fuck me. I'll see if I can." The man nodded and struck his infuriated penis in the ass of other with force hitting straight to the spot that felt good. Now it was the magician turn to be shaking.

"Oh dear lord you... give me your hand." Apoo did so and kept pounding. His cock was so greedy now and the tightening and relaxing muscles all around it felt heavenly.  
Meanwhile Hawkins tried to focus and ignore the feeling that he'll cum soon. He took the other fingers in his mouth and began to suck and lick around with his tongue. The finger had turned into a small flute and covering it with spit was goldilocks' mission.

To drive his lover even crazier. The pounding in the ass was in the end too hard to stand and precum dribbled over the sheets. Out of pure pleasure Hawkins' gaze was blurring and his tentacles stroke his foreskin along his shaft making him finally ejaculate.  
"Apoo faster!" He yelled as the white liquid hit his chin.

The musician was in a state of mind that he heard nothing. His senses had gone mad with all the amount of pleasure coming from the tight ass clenching around his dick. His heart pounding and finally, balls getting tighter a bit he cums a load into his lovers ass.  
Retreating after and jumping under the sheets he sighs and lifts the blanket to let the blonde man in. They cuddled each other and embraced slightly. Then sharing a kiss and just relaxing. The feeling was over-flowing. So pure and full of both lust and love.

In the arms of each other, they fell asleep. Blonde went first and Apoo petted him while waiting himself to get tired enough. It didn't take too long. 


End file.
